masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hors star system
The Hors star system is medium size solar system in the northern part of the Omega Nebula which is part of the Terminus Systems untouched by Citadel laws and regulations. As it is more than a week away from the next mass relay it is effectively on the outer edge of known space. The Hors star system first appears in Chapter 8 of Mass Effect: Batarian Tango. Its names stem from Slavic mythology. Star and Planets Centered around a yellow-white F3 main sequence star 1.3 times the mass of Sol the solar system consists of three planets and two asteroid fields. These are, beginning with the one closest to the star: Neuri A small rock planet with an eccentric orbit allowing for chlorine-based algae life to blossom on the outermost edges of its orbit in the twilight zones of its globe. The vast changes in surface temperature and the planet's erratic magnetic field have made mining attempts a highly hazardous venture. Inner asteroid belt Consisting of the remnants of a planetary collision in the early days of Hors' existence the inner asteroid belt draws a silvery white band around the system's star, its contents ranging from dust particles to nickel-iron rocks the size of a small continent. The victim of frequent impacts from comets from Hors' outer reaches the belt occupies a comparably narrow region around half a million kilometres across at an average distance to the system's star of 72 million kilometres. Stribog Speculated to be a former garden world and Thoi'han colony world by the one single paper mentioning it Stribog is an Earth-sized planet with a thin nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. With the planetary surface dominated by white sands, salt flats and canals with crusty salt beds, there is minimal plant life (thorn bushes, weeds, hard grass). Barely any liquid water in quantifyable amounts can be detected from orbit. What animal life remains is dominated by insects and small scale lizards, and the simple fact of their existence suggests ample reserves of liquid water (directly) below the surface. Of note are the “ashen forests" of former trees baked by dried ash, salt and dust, as well as an undetermined amount of craters coinciding with the porbable locations of former urban centres. As with the rest of the Hors system its distance from the nearest mass relay has stalled any attempts of ressource extraction, scientific study, colonization or even piracy, making it a footnote in stellar catalogues and Citadel databases. Rumours about the system being linked in some way to colony abductions across the Traverse have led to a commando operation by Alliance Corsairs in late 2184 C.E. Perun A methane-Helium giant with nineteen moons and a ring system of ice, silicate dust and rocks up to the size of a football field Perun is noted for its high atmospheric activity with lightning storms thousands of miles across. The high electromagnetic output makes getting accurate longrange sensor data in its vicinity almost impossible. Ships are advised to stay clear off the planet's ring system to avoid collisions. Outer asteroid belt Most likely a leftover from a collision with an extrasolar object or simply a reminder that there's not always enough mass at hand to form a planet. Category:Mass Effect Fan Fiction Category:Mass Effect: Batarian Tango Category:Star systems Category:Stratomunchkin Category:Omega Nebula Category:Planets